


Morning Routines

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Millicent, M/M, No Angst, OOC, married, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay." He hears from behind him. Smiling he arches back, brushing sleep mussed locks from Kylo's face. </p><p>"Unlike some people, I don't have the luxury of pouting and lounging around naked all day." Hux huffs, kissing his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

It is dark outside when he wakes. Hux untangles himself from Kylo's arms, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Stay." He hears from behind him. Smiling he arches back, brushing sleep mussed locks from Kylo's face. 

"Unlike some people, I don't have the luxury of pouting and lounging around naked all day." Hux huffs, kissing his cheek. "Your mother called last night."

This has Kylo turning away. He was never good at hiding his anger. Hux reaches for him, running his hand down the slope of Kylo's shoulder. "She just wants to see her granddaughter. That's all."

When he does not receive a reply, he sighs, rising. Hux moves through his morning routine in the bathroom, coming back into the room to see Kylo gone and the covers on his side of the bed rumpled. Hux dresses, going to Millie's room to see Kylo waking her up with soft kisses and murmurs. 

"I'll put the kettle on." Hux says when he catches Kylo's eye over Millie's soft ginger hair.

Morning light begins to filter in through the kitchen windows, illuminating the faded butterfly stickers stuck to the panes. Hux sets out their mugs with the right scoops of coffee and cream in Kylo's and his preferred brand of tea leaves in his own. By the time Kylo sets Millie fully dressed and bathed in her high chair, Hux has his pancakes on a plate, sliding it over to him with a kiss. 

"Morning darling." He says to Millie, smiling when she babbles on about pre-school and her friends there. He unfolds the morning paper, sectioning it out.

"I've got a job at three today, so I won't be able to pick her up." Kylo says. Hux passes him the entertainment section, opening up to the business pages in his own. Kylo begins feeding Millie her breakfast.

"It's alright. I'll just leave after lunch. Should we meet you up for dinner?" 

"That'd be great. It's a shoot for Phasma's new jewellery line and then a meeting with my editor about the piece I am writing about Paris."

Hux hums thoughtfully, chewing around a slice of maple syrup soaked pancake. "Yes, about Paris. I was thinking that we could spend a couple of days in Zermatt afterwards? Take Millie up to the Matterhorn Glacier Paradise? We could sign her up for some skiing lessons."

"I think she's a little too young for skiing lessons, Hux. As brilliant as our daughter might be, I think we should wait a couple of years." Kylo laughs, pushing back his chair and bringing their plates to the sink. 

Hux picks up his briefcase, shrugging on his coat. Wiping down Millie's hands and mouth, he gathers her up in his other arm. "So, are you going to call her back?"

Kylo frowns. "I'll think about it." Is all he says, and Hux does not argue him on it. It's his mother after all. Hux takes his house keys from the bowl as they move to the front door. Together they bundle their daughter into her car seat with kisses and goodbyes.

"I'll keep you updated about where I'll be." Kylo says, pulling him into an embrace. This close, he smells of their bed and Hux wishes for nothing more than another hour in bed with his husband.

"See you later." Hux cups the corner of his cheek. "I've got a surprise for you."

This draws an amused quirk of a brow. "Oh?"

"I'll show you at dinner." He promises. Climbing into the car, he starts his engine. "Say bye bye to daddy, Millie." He waves at the sight of Kylo standing on their porch in his pajama pants and faded My Chemical Romance shirt. Putting on Millie's favourite nursery song, he grins when she begins to sing along. Thinking about how it will be like when he shows Kylo the picture he's been keeping in his wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing some domestic shit.


End file.
